The present invention relates to a method for producing L-lysine by cultivating a microorganism obtained by modifying a coryneform bacterium used for fermentative production of amino acid or the like by means of a technique based on genetic engineering.
L-Lysine, which is used as a fodder additive, is usually produced by a fermentative method by using an L-lysine-producing mutant strain belonging to the coryneform bacteria. Various L-lysine-producing bacteria known at present are those created by artificial mutation starting from wild type strains belonging to the coryneform bacteria.
As for the coryneform bacteria, there are disclosed a vector plasmid which is autonomously replicable in bacterial cells and has a drug resistance marker gene (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,502), and a method for introducing a gene into bacterial cells (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-207791). There is also disclosed a possibility for breeding an L-threonine- or L-isoleucine-producing bacterium by using the techniques as described above (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,890 and 4,442,208). As for breeding of an L-lysine-producing bacterium, a technique is known, in which a gene participating in L-lysine biosynthesis is incorporated into a vector plasmid to amplify the gene in bacterial cells (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-160997).
Known genes for L-lysine biosynthesis include, for example, a dihydrodipicolinate reductase gene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-75578) and a diaminopimelate dehydrogenase gene (Ishino, S. et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 15, 3917 (1987)) in which a gene participating in L-lysine biosynthesis is cloned, as well as a phosphoenolpyruvate carboxylase gene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-87788), a dihydrodipicolinate synthase gene (Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-55149), and a diaminopimelate decarboxylase gene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-62994) in which amplification of a gene affects L-lysine productivity.
As for enzymes participating in L-lysine biosynthesis, a case is known for an enzyme which undergoes feedback inhibition when used as a wild type. In this case, L-lysine productivity is improved by introducing an enzyme gene having such mutation that the feedback inhibition is desensitized. Those known as such a gene specifically include, for example, an aspartokinase gene (International Publication Pamphlet of WO 94/25605).
As described above, certain successful results have been obtained by means of amplification of genes for the L-lysine biosynthesis system, or introduction of mutant genes. For example, a coryneform bacterium, which harbors a mutant aspartokinase gene with desensitized concerted inhibition by lysine and threonine, produces a considerable amount of L-lysine (about 25 g/L). However, this bacterium suffers decrease in growth speed as compared with a bacterium harboring no mutant aspartokinase gene. It is also reported that L-lysine productivity is improved by further introducing a dihydrodipicolinate synthase gene in addition to a mutant aspartokinase gene (Applied and Environmental Microbiology, 57(6), 1746-1752 (1991)). However, such a bacterium suffers further decrease in growth speed.
No case has been reported in which growth is intended to be improved by enhancing a gene for L-lysine biosynthesis as well. In the present circumstances, no case is known for the coryneform bacteria, in which anyone has succeeded in remarkable improvement in L-lysine yield without restraining growth, by combining a plurality of genes for L-lysine biosynthesis.